Managing
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: A little bit of good clean fun… Or something like that. NickMandy


**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!

**_RATING:_** M - Mature (language, sexual situations, adult subject matter)

**_PAIRINGS:_** Nick-Mandy

**_SPOILERS:_** I don't know about spoilers, but this is spawned from that scene in Happenstance (07.08)

**_SUMMARY:_** A little bit of good clean fun-… Or something like that. Nick-Mandy

**_A/N:_** This story is the result of two things, and both relate to **mingsmommy's** story _"Dirty Laundry."_ First, well, that story was hot. And second, my beta had a conversation with her that basically resulted in her saying she had a challenge to create more "Washing Machine Sex" Fics. And let's face it, I never could turn down a chance to write smut. So, all blame for this fic (and the other one I have bouncing around in my head) rests on those two.

_**A/N2:**_ There is also a music video I made for this little 'ship that could on my website. If you click the "Managing" link in the Random One Shots area, it will take you to the page with the video. My website link can be found in my profile (since they don't allow linking in the stories on this site).

**_REVIEWS/COMMENTS:_** These are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

_**

* * *

**_

Nick sat up in bed, let out a yawn that started in his toes and tried to clear the cobwebs from his sleep fuzzied brain. He rolled his head all the way around as he stretched out his neck. Another yawn threatened to break through as he stumbled to his feet. The sound that erupted from his throat was enough to wake the dead. As he walked out into the living room he scratched at his newly shaved head and fought yet another yawn.

The first thing that came into focus in his mind was the fact that he could hear the water running. When he turned in the direction of the sound, the yawn he had been fighting won out, and the growl that came with it announced to the world that he was awake.

"Damn, Stokes… You make a lot of racket when you wake up." Nick rounded the corner into the utility room to find the source of the water and the voice.

What he found was more than enough to wake the last vestiges of his sleepy brain. Standing in front of the small laundry sink was a leggy vision wearing nothing, save for one of his t-shirts. She was busy wringing something out in the sink when Nick moved in to stand behind her. He peered over her shoulder to see what she had been doing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatcha doin'?"

He felt the smile that spread over her face when he rested his cheek against hers and got a better view of the garments she was washing. "We've got to figure out how to manage this whole after shift thing." He gave her a puzzled expression and she sighed, "Well… I can't exactly go home wearing this." She looked down at the ratty t-shirt she wore. "So, I needed to wash some of the clothes that've gotten scattered throughout your place this week."

Nick smirked at the reason for her clothing crisis. In fact, the many and varied heated exchanges that occurred within those walls over the previous week were the primary reason he had slept so late. "I don't know… I think you could pull it off." He reached up and pulled her long, thick, dark hair away from her shoulder and moved in to kiss down the line of her supple neck. "Or… I could pull it off."

She leaned into the touch of his lips and whimpered, "Ni-ick… I'm gonna be late for work if I don't get this done now."

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and sighed. "Okay, fine… But you owe me, Webster."

Nick turned around and put some distance between them as she finished rinsing out the rest of her underwear. He stood in the doorway and watched her carefully hang each garment onto a hangar she had retrieved from his closet. Mandy took the same great care with each of those items as she did with each and every print-lift he ever watched her process over the years. Her long, nimble fingers delicately treated each scrap of satin with tender loving care. The whole scene was doing a good job of not only waking him up, but also his libido.

Looking around for some other kind of distraction, he noticed that she had piled up her jeans on top of the washing machine. Laundry was as good a distraction as any, so he pushed off from the door jamb and moved to pick up the pile of clothes. "Did you get everything out of the pockets already?"

Mandy looked up from her task to see Nick with her jeans tucked under his arm as he lifted the lid to the washing machine. Seeing him standing there in nothing but his undershorts with her pants in his hands was doing a real number on her hormones. Since they had started dating, the last thing she ever imagined would turn her on was Nick being domestic, but it was just so cute to watch him trying to help her with the laundry. She suddenly realized that he was still staring at her and waiting for an answer to his question. "Oh… Um, yeah… I got everything ready while I was waiting for you to wake up." She turned back away from his endearing grin and added, "I wasn't sure how loud the machine was, and you kinda needed the sleep."

"Very kind of you…" He suddenly realized that there were a couple pairs of his jeans in the pile as well. "Hey, you put mine in here, too?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Mandy said, "Well… They were just laying in the floor, and that way it was a full load. Besides… That one pair is my fault."

Nick fought back the smile that tried to spread over his face as he thought about the reason his jeans had been thrown onto the table where their dinner had been sitting. "Fair enough… But you really didn't have to do that."

"Then don't even look at the stuff on your coffee table." He gave her a squinted glare and she explained, "They were in the washing machine, so I had to dry them. And since I was waiting for these to finish soaking, I went ahead and folded them."

He stuffed the last of the jeans into the washer, dumped in some detergent and threw in a fabric softener ball before he went back to her side. "Thank you, but you still didn't need to do that." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her slightly away from the sink, forcing her head to loll to the side and giving him access to her neck for a kiss. "How about I get us some breakfast going?"

"Mmmmm… 'K." He knew that if he stayed at her neck for even a moment longer, they were going to forget about the laundry and breakfast altogether.

Walking through the living room, he found the shirts folded on the coffee table and grabbed one. Nick slipped the t-shirt on as he went into the kitchen. He was about to start the coffee when the machine beeped at him, telling him a fresh pot was ready to go. Nick smirked at the machine and reached up for a couple of mugs. It was obvious to him that Mandy was definitely an early riser.

After he poured the coffee into the mugs, he grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured just a tiny bit into hers before he dumped a couple teaspoons of sugar into both cups. He sipped at his before picking up the other cup and carried it to the utility room.

When he reached the doorway, he was once again captivated by the care she took with each article of clothing. As Mandy reached back into the sink to begin removing the excess water from one of her dangerously feminine bras, Nick was lost in the image. He could remember exactly the way the lace felt under his searching fingers the morning before, the way the skin below the delicate fabric reacted to his touch, and the little whimpers that slipped from her lips as his fingers dragged over her nipples.

He silently moved forward with all of those images in his mind. And just as he was about to lean in and kiss her shoulder, Mandy stepped back and immediately jumped with fright. "AHHHH!!!"

Too late to do anything about it, Nick realized his error and cringed as the hot coffee from both mugs was dumped all over him. "DAMNIT!"

"Oh god! Are you okay?!" Mandy spun around as some of the coffee splashed on her as well.

Nick just stood there with two mostly over-turned coffee cups in his hands and his entire front covered in the spilled liquid. He gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath that he held.

"Nick… I am sooooo sorry. But I didn't hear you come in with the washer going, and didn't know you were there when I stepped back, and…" She stopped when she realized he had still not said a word. "Nick?"

He answered in a tense voice, still holding onto his breath. "Yeah."

"You okay?" She bit her bottom lip with tremendous anxiety as she waited for him to answer.

He looked down at the mess on his floor and his clothes, expelled the breath in a rush and then peered into the cup that had been meant for Mandy. Only a little had spilled from that mug, so he knew that he was covered with the contents of his own cup. "Other than probably having some interesting burns and standing in a puddle of my own coffee? Yeah, I'm just grand."

She reached out to take the cups from him, but Nick stopped her. He handed her the mug that had been meant for her, and said, "Your coffee."

Mandy looked down into the mug to not only find coffee still in the cup, but that he had remembered to put milk in it. "Sugar, too?" He nodded with his lips pursed together in frustration. "Awwww…" She twisted around to put the mug down on the dryer, and then turned her attention back to Nick. "Here, let me help you with that." She took the other mug and set it down next to hers, then turned back and instantly reached out for the hem of his t-shirt. He reluctantly allowed her to lift the shirt over his head, but he still could not believe his bad luck; his romantic gesture had turned into a comical farce in an instant.

Once she had the shirt in her hands she brought it to the sink and started rinsing out the coffee, in the hopes of preventing a stain. Nick watched as she carefully worked on his t-shirt, and wondered why she was trying to save a shirt that was not worth the effort. "Mandy?"

"If I rinse it out now, it might not stain at all. Do you have any pre-treating spray?"

"Mandy?"

"It's okay, I can just use the detergent to pre-treat the spots." Nick's demeanor changed as he watched her desperately working to erase the traces of the spilled coffee. The fact that she was also bent over the sink dunking and wringing the shirt was causing more than his demeanor to change. Especially when he realized that she was not wearing anything other than his t-shirt as the curve of her bottom peeked at him from below the hem. "And I think there's some dark colored towels in the hamper over there, if you want to hand me one so I can get the stuff off the-" He had heard enough at that point, and moved forward to wrap his arms around Mandy, stopping her from doing anything other than straightening up into his chest.

"Your shirt is dirty, too…" His mouth was resting alongside her ear when he breathed, "I think we need to take it off." She gasped at the husk in his voice and the feel of his body pressed into hers.

"Mmmm hmmm." His hands slowly made their way to the bottom of the shirt, where he wrapped it in fingers as he pulled it over her hips and all the way up her sides. Her arms lifted of their own volition as he continued to remove the soft cotton from her body.

As the shirt rose up along her arms Nick brought his lips to the side of her arm and kissed the newly exposed skin near her shoulder. Once the shirt was finally whisked away from her arms, Nick tossed it into the sink with the other one. With one arm lowered in his grasp to rest at her side, Mandy brought the other one down to lay on his neck behind her. Nick leaned down and began to trail heated kisses over her bare shoulder. When his lips made their way up her neck, she tilted her head the other way, giving him full access. As he reached her ear he whispered, "Did you get burned?"

Mandy slowly moaned in answer, "Not with coffee." That brought a satisfied smirk to Nick's mouth.

He renewed his assault on her neck as his hands made their way up from her hips until he had one arm wrapped all the way around her middle, as the other reached up to bring her other arm down to her side. When she lowered the arm at his urging, Nick trailed the backs of his fingers down the length of the underside of it.

Once both arms had been lowered, Nick turned Mandy around in his grasp. He was done with being restricted to her neck and shoulder. As soon as her lips were within reach he captured them with his in a completely anaerobic kiss. Nick's arms gripped her body and brought it to bear against his to share in the heat that was pouring off of him. What he found as their skin met was that her own heat easily rivaled his.

When he finally released her mouth, they were both breathless and their chests heaved with the effort to take in more air. With her breasts pressed into his flesh, he became aware of another source of heat as he felt the tension building beneath his shorts. But when she lurched forward with her pelvis grinding into him, he was unable to stop the groan that erupted from his throat.

Mandy took advantage of his loss of control to lean in, and then began to run her tongue along the shell of his ear. With his balance thrown off, she was then able to kiss down along his neck, reaching the bend at his shoulder before Nick was finally able to regain the upper hand by reaching down to lift her up with one hand planted firmly on her ass. The surprised yelp that escaped had her holding onto his shoulders for fear of falling, and because she was definitely interested in seeing where this move was to take them.

He was about to set her on the dryer, but when he looked over the shoulder he was ravaging in that moment he spotted the two coffee cups. That was one mistake he was certainly not interested in repeating.

With a grunt of exertion he had not planned on making, Nick lifted her up again to move further down the line. That time she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and pulled herself up along his length by draping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. The move did not go unnoticed, especially once he realized that the maneuver had given him unrestrained access to her breasts.

Mandy instantly felt his hot breath wash over her chest, but the sensation of his mouth on the bare skin over her heart caused her to throw her head back in the delicious feel of his swollen lips on her flesh. It was her turn to moan as his mouth closed around one of her nipples.

She became lost in the deep, burning feelings of arousal caused by his hands gripping her bottom and pulling her against him, as well as his lips and tongue as they paid tribute to her breasts. So lost, that she was taken by complete surprise when he pushed her onto the running washing machine. The feel of the cold metal on her skin was in direct opposition to the heat Nick was generating throughout her body with his amazing touch.

With her weight resting on the washing machine, Nick was finally able to release the pressure building in his shorts by quickly shrugging them down the length of his legs, until he could kick them off. He smiled against her chest as he realized that they had done a really good job of adding to the laundry crisis. He tilted his head back up to capture her lips once more in a molten kiss that went a long way to build up even more steam in the throbbing that emanated from his groin.

Nick ran his hands up and down the outside of her thighs, feeling the slickness of her skin against his warm palms. When he started to kiss back down her neck, his hands wound their way over the top of her thighs and down into the junction. He could feel her panting gasps over his ear as his thumb grazed over the nub at her center. But when he ran his finger through her folds the whimpers she released stepped up the pulsing sensations between his legs and made him twitch with arousal.

He was about to continue his exploration of her folds when he felt her arms leave his shoulders. As he looked up, he found that she was reaching for something over on the dryer. His confused look was met with a breathy giggle as she said, "Condom… Took it out of your pants pocket."

His sly grin was only erased when he took hold of her mouth once more as he reached out for the condom wrapper. Before he could even think about doing anything with the item, Mandy took it from his hand and made quick work of the foil wrapper. She moved with a speed and intricacy that surprised even him, and within moments he felt the thrill of her nimble fingers sheathing him within the latex.

Taking his time was not going to be an option as she wrapped her legs around him once more, and pulled him in. It was only through fast thinking that he was able to hold her back just enough to bring himself into position. He brought his mouth up to her ear and growled as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him forward. Nick answered her pleading by pressing himself to the brink. He tried to verbalize what he was feeling, but the lack of blood flowing to his brain at that point made it virtually impossible. Instead, he kissed the space below her ear, wrapped his arms around her, and bringing her down as he thrust forward. When she arched into him and cried out at the same moment, he wore a satisfied smile.

She held him as tightly as she could, rocking into every stroke, and relishing in the feeling of completeness. Nick slowly moved within her walls, making her ascend into total bliss with each perilously slow thrust. When he finally started to increase the speed and force, Mandy thought for sure she was going over the edge, but that was when the machine started to gyrate with them as it entered the agitation cycle.

Pressed into the machine as he thrust into her, it was the most amazing sensation she had ever experienced. Sex with someone like Nick was always better than the substitution, but adding the vibration of the washer was absolutely blowing her mind.

As the machine picked up speed, so did Nick. It was almost as though he knew what he was doing. It was not long until her walls were clamping down around him, straining to keep him within them as she climaxed harder than she could remember having done before. When he finally arched his back and slammed into her one last time, she knew he was just as physically spent.

After resting her back onto the edge of the machine, and a few moments of heavy breathing on both of their parts, Nick was finally able to move off of her. When his hands pulled away from the washer where he had kept them for leverage, the lid popped from the release of pressure. That little vibration made her nearly come unglued as it passed through her cheeks.

Nick put a hand on her leg when he saw her jump and kissed her jaw when he asked, "You okay?"

She heaved a tired breath and chuckled, "Oh yeah…" She brought her watch into view and then added, "But I think we're gonna be really late for work now."

Nick took her into his arms again to help her down from the washer when he winked and said, "Maybe we should just call in… After all…we still have the spin cycle."


End file.
